A day with Carla Connor
by NiaCaitlin
Summary: Basically as the title says! Follows current Corrie storyline but it's set 5 months after the rape and Carla and Peter are living together..Frank isn't murdered yet!:


_**My first ever fanfic..reviews are welcome! I've done my best with spelling/grammar, sorry for any mistakes. I have a story about Carlas suicide if anyone would want that uploaded, let me know. **_

_**Enjoy - Niaa!x**_

Waking up with cold shivers and tears streaming down her face Carla could tell that the nightmares had gotten to her, yet again. The same old nightmare, after 5 months she thought it would get old and she would just get use to it! Peter always said that it was bad to re-live that night over and over againbut her mind always played it over and over again no matter how busy she kept herself. The scariest part of all was the words, his words that kept going around her head like it was on some sort of loop, "It's your fault!", she believed that for a while but Maria soon brought her to her senses. Carla realized she had been so deep in thought that she was going to be late to open up the factiry but she new Michelle would be able to cope, she was a good one!

Pulling up infront of the factory there was just something that she could sense that this day was going to be a long one! Walking up the steps of the factory it didn't feel like hers anymore. Soon as she set foot on the premises she could feel Frank there, breathing down her neck, walking into the officewould be fun aswell. Walking across the factory floor all she could hear was the machinists gossiping over why she was late. Carla came to the door of the office, before entering she took a deep breath like she was plucking up the courage. She opened the door and put a slight smile on her face.

"Morning love, you alright?" Michlle asked checking up on her ex sister-in-law.

"Yeah course 'Chelle, why wouldn't I be eh?" Carla replied trying to sound reasuring.

"Oh so the hangover isn't that bad then Carl'. Managed to drag yourself out of bed eh?" Franks irritating tone came from behind her and made her jump.

"Oh please darling! The alcoholic joke again? If you ever want to be a comiden you might want to get a new rutiene." Carla said while struting over to her desk.

"What ya gawping at Webster arn't you ment to be working?" Michelle said to Sally who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah well we're employed to do the same job 'Chelle, you and me are in the same boat and you're doing nowt all!" Sally came back with trying to get Michelle to shut up.

"Well first of all it's Michelle only family call me 'Chelle! And if me and you were in the same boast I'd jump ship. Now, run along and go bite someone else's ankles!"

Sally looked over at Frank for some sort of support but he just told her the same thing but with only an expression on his face. Carla looked up with a huge smile on her face and trying so hard not to laugh at what Michelle was saying. She stood up and gave Michelle a high five and both women fell back on their seats full of laughter.

"Yeah, thanks Dev" Carla said as she walked out of the shop trying to hide the multiple bottles of vodka and wiskey. Carla couldn't go back to the flat, not with Peter being there. Walking over to the factory she remembered she still had the keys to her old flat in her car so she thought she'd just go over there the night and stay so Peter couldn't see the state she was getting herself into, slowly destroying herself with every mouthful of alcohol she consumed.

Pulling up to her old block of flats Carla sort of felt more at home. She felt closer to Liam and Paul at least but she new as soon as she entured the flat that would all change. A house is a place where you're ment to feel safe and have a sense of security but the flat didn't do tha to her, it made her feel lonley and paranoid!

Walking into the flat she tip-toed around the spot where Frank had destroyed her life and took away her dignity. All of her things were still here, the only things she took was her clothes, shoes, bags, hair things and make-up.

This is where everything started to go right for her, where she succeded and now it's where she all fell apart and where she's getting destroyed.


End file.
